


All the Wrong Places

by ivyness



Series: AU Yeah August 2018 [7]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Famous, Drabble, M/M, au yeah august
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyness/pseuds/ivyness
Summary: Chirrut has a habit of being in all the wrong places.





	All the Wrong Places

“Where the hell are you going now?”

“Out,” Chirrut replies cheerfully, pointing to and missing the tv screen by a good two feet, “Those people need help and I’m going to give it to them.”

“Oh really,” Baze respondes. He looks up from the sandwiches he’s making to glare, noticing that Chirrut has no problem meeting his glare directly. “Alone? Good luck.”

Chirrut grins, cheeky and carefree, “I don’t need luck.” He turns and walks out the door, “I have you.”

The scene is chaotic. Protesters are seated on the ground with linked arms, facing off against a whole score of police officers armed with batons and tear gas and heavy plastic shields.Things are tense, a pot on the verge of boiling over.

Surveying the scene with blind eyes closed, Chirrut listens to the Force and feels it thump with a heavy, anxious beat in his veins. It’s at times like these where he feels closest to the Force, so close he thinks he can almost reach out and touch it. 

He feels a shift, a sea of quiet closing in and pushing back against the loud bass of anxiety and anger thrumming through the Force and Chirrut calls over his shoulder, “Did you bring my lunch?” 

Without looking up, he reaches out to catch the sandwich Baze tosses at him, not bothering to pretend to track something and can’t physically see.

Gruff and brooding, Baze steps closer as he evaluates the area for himself, cataloging threats and civilians. Baze’s been in situations just like this one plenty of times before and knows how easily violence can be triggered and how impossible it is to stop once it breaks loose. Chirrut is as tough as they get but he’s also a idiot, too stubborn for his own good and always recklessly charging towards wherever the Force points him.

Baze sighs and watches as Chirrut hastily digs into his sandwich, cheeks bulging like a chipmunk. Chirrut is not a journalist. He is not an actor or a politician. He is just some random monk too earnest for his own good with a penchant for getting them both in a heck of a lot of trouble. 

“Thought you were sitting this one out,” Chirrut asks around his mouthful of food.

Baze rolls his eyes, “You cannot be left alone. Five minutes and you’d walk right into the middle of a warzone.”

“Please,” Chirrut teases, “I have not walked into a warzone unintentionally in twenty years.”

“Yes, because I am here to keep you from doing that.”

Chirrut, the menace, smiles as he pops the last bite in his mouth, picks up his staff and walks right into the no man’s land between where the two hostile groups are faced off. 

Baze watches the ripples in the crowd, listens to the whispers in the air as Chirrut is recognized and bites back a curse. It’s a lot harder to keep Chirrut’s hard head from getting bashed in when people crowd around them, wanting to get close to this man who always seems to be in the right place at the wrong time. 

There have been too many close calls for Baze to ever be comfortable with crowds. It’s too easy to hide a weapon and even at his best and most vigilant it’s hard to spot every threat.

Chirrut smiles as people from both sides call out his name in excitement. He tries to wave the protestors back a step as he turns to face the police. Chirrut lifts his staff high in the air, twirling it over head before bringing it down on the pavement with a loud crack.

Silence booms in his wake and Baze rolls his eyes at the dramatics.

“Peace,” Chirrut smiles, “And may the Force be with you.”


End file.
